El plan Harem
by Takuya34
Summary: Tras la lucha contra Darkness, Rito Yuuki pasa por una serie de problemas internos consigo mismo los cuales recaen en el plan, ideado por Momo, llamado Harem. Al no saber como afrontar la situación, tendrá que meditar y recapacitar sobre la responsabilidad que conlleva tomar aquella decisión. Los personajes no me pertenecen; en cambio el desarrollo de la historia sí.
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 0 Prólogo

–Todavía no puedo borrarme esa imagen de mi cabeza... Ese beso fortuito con Sairenji... Ha hecho que la situación conmigo mismo sea algo insoportable.- Decía tumbado en mi cama mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación.

Me sentía extraño; no comprendía la repercusión que había tenido aquella acción. Supe que no tuve nada que ver. Fue un accidente... Provocado por uno de los tan "aclamados" aparatos de Lala. La idea de hacerse pasar por Sairenji mientras nosotros éramos diminutos para distraer a sus padres, y que no sospechasen, fue bastante ingenioso. No obstante, tuvimos muchos percances hasta que volvimos a la normalidad. Acabamos metidos en el lugar menos apropiado para escondernos: sus braguitas. Cada vez que lo recordaba se me ponía la cara como un tomate bien maduro.

Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba con la almohada apoyada en mi cara, y escuchaba tras la puerta de mi cuarto cómo correteaban Momo, Lala y Nana. Lala, todavía se encontraba en fase de crecimiento tras el enorme gasto de energía que sufrió durante la pelea con Darkness. Tomó el aspecto de una cría de ocho años debido a que se vio obligada a sobrepasar su límite, y yo... Solo me asustaba cuando alguno de sus pechos se me acercaba a la cara.

–¿Por qué siempre reacciono así? Las chicas siempre tienen una visión completamente opuesta de lo que sucede realmente... –Balbuceé

Sin embargo, pese a la mala interpretación que siempre tenían de mis acciones, ella continuaba con su carácter feliz e inocente. Eso me confundía. En mi mente, solo circulaba una palabra desde hacía un par de minutos: Harem. No sabía el porqué de darle tanta importancia a esa palabra... Las leyes de la tierra solo permitían contraer matrimonio con una sola persona. Aún así, estaba con las ideas sin aclarar.

Me levanté ligeramente de la cama y apoyé mis manos sobre el colchón. Escuchaba griterío en el pasillo el cual cada vez iba en aumento:

–¡Momo, suelta mi cola! ¡Ay! –Decía Lala entre gemidos algo tímidos.

–No te preocupes, hermanita, esto es solo un calentamiento. –Dijo con mucha picardía.

Tenía claro que si me metía en aquel jaleo, saldría con daños colaterales. Sin embargo, esta vez me arriesgaría por echarle una mano a Lala. Abrí la puerta y me asomé tímidamente al pasillo. Cuando quise darme cuenta de mi grave error... Ya era demasiado tarde. Momo había dejado fuera de combate a sus dos hermanas a base de "cosquillas". Sus ojos se pusieron a brillar en cuanto me localizó; cerré la puerta inmediatamente para ahorrarme tragedias mayores. Me dejé caer sobre la pared y suspiré, al igual que, de pronto, escuche una dulce voz femenina dentro de mi cuarto:

–Rito, tenemos cosas interesantes de las que hablar je, je, je. –Soltó Momo desabrochándose el botón de su camisa.


	2. La conversación

Capítulo 1 La conversación

–Rito, tenemos cosas interesantes de las que hablar je, je, je. –Soltó Momo desabrochándose el botón de su camisa.

No me lo podía creer... Estaba delante de mis propios ojos acercándose sensualmente hacia a mí. El corazón comenzaba a acelerarse estrepitosamente y no podía respirar con facilidad. Su mirada se fijaba a la mía como si fueran polos opuestos que se atraían. Esto era malo... No podía dejar que ella siguiera tomando las riendas de la situación.

–Momo... No deberías hacer esto... –Dije con decisión

–¿Por qué no? Sabemos los dos que en el fondo te gusta que me arrime de esta forma. –Decía con intención de persuadirme.

Puso sus pechos sobre mi torso, los notaba templados y blandos. Mi cuerpo se quedaba paralizado, y ella claramente lo sabía. Con sus hermanas fuera de combate... ¿Quién vendría a salvarme esta vez? Creo que no debería esperar nada.

–Te noto un pelín tenso, Rito. Voy a tener que esforzarme para que saques a tu bestia, ¿de acuerdo?

Comenzó a besarme el cuello y a lamerme poco a poco el pecho. Parecía una marioneta... No era capaz de controlar mi debilidad en una situación como en la que me encontraba ahora mismo. Fue bajando y bajando hasta que... Buscaba deseosamente quitarme los pantalones. Ahí, sin esperarlo, reaccioné para detenerla y así evitar un malentendido mayor.

–¡Momo, basta! ¡Deja de hacerme estas cosas! Quiero un poco de soledad. ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?

–Ah... Así que buscas soledad, ¿eh? Bueno... Eres todo lo opuesto a cuando estás dormido. Te comportas tan... Tan... Sexy y varonil cuando me meto en tu cama cada noche, Rito. –Contestaba ella posando su dedo índice sobre su labio.

–Por eso me causas tanto problemas cada mañana... –Coloqué mi mano sobre mi frente.

Aparté hacia un lado a Momo y me dirigí a la cama para sentarme después del sofocón que me hizo pasar. Estaba indeciso, ya que no sabía si contarle lo sucedido con Sairenji o echarla de mi cuarto acusándola de "acoso sexual" y de "allanamiento de morada" en mi cuarto. Por desgracia, mi hermana y Nana, si les dijera esa palabras, creo que lo malinterpretarían gravemente. Dejando eso a un lado, en realidad me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo triste. ¿Qué estará pensando Sairenji sobre nuestro beso ahora mismo? La cabeza me daba un millón de vueltas en cuanto me ponía a pensar en ello. También estaba Lala; a su padre le prometí que me casaría con ella. Sin embargo, Lala sabía de mi amor por Sairenji y, paradojicamente, lo aceptaba y lo defendía.

-Rito, ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está muy roja. ¿Te subió la fiebre? –Dijo mientras se estaba acercando hacia mí.

–¿Eh? No, no... Es solo que... –Desvié la mirada a mi armario.

–Se te ve muy nervioso... Je, je, je parece que te ha ocurrido algo realmente bueno. –Sonreía.

Ocultarle lo ocurrido a estas alturas sería una perdida de tiempo... Aunque, ella tenía intención de contarme algo. Entonces la escuché:

–Creo que lo de convertirse en el "Rey Harem" te está costando de asimilar. Eres un muro de piedra que no entiende lo que hay a su alrededor... –Soltaba muy convencida.

–¿A mí alrededor? ¿De qué me hablas, Momo? –Exclamé.

–Ay... Qué corto eres a veces. Con los amores que tienes sueltos por ahí y tú no te das cuenta.

No me creía lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando. ¿Amores sueltos? Si me tachaban todas de pervertido crónico. ¿Cómo se iban a fijar en alguien como yo al que, cada dos por tres, le estaban dando de palos por estar y tocar donde no debía? Parecía una broma, así decidí intervenir en esta parte de la conversación.

–Solo tengo ojos puestos en Sairenji... Y desde que ocurrió "Eso", temo que me odie para siempre.

–Así que Haruna, ¿eh? Pero también amas a mi hermana, Lala. Le prometiste a mi padre que te casarías con ella. Como futuro rey de Deviluke, las leyes de la tierra no tienen porqué afectarte. –Comenzó a posarse sobre mí. –Además, no me importaría ser la tercera...

–Es más complicado de lo que imaginas, Momo. Con Sairenji fui un paso más...

–Uy je, je, je. No me digas que accediste a su zona "prohibida". –Dijo con mucha picardía.

–¡No! ¡No pienses en ese tipo de cosas, pervertida! –Dejé de hablar por unos segundos para tragar algo de saliva. –Ella y yo... Completamente desnudos... Nos besamos y nos dejamos llevar inconscientemente.

Su rostro tras oír aquella frase, se quedó desfigurado y su cuerpo se paralizó completamente. Al final lo dije. Aquello que tanto me preocupaba, se lo conté a Momo. No supe si hice bien en contárselo o no; sin embargo, me quité dos toneladas de encima.

Mientras navegaba por mis pensamiento y veía por el rabillo de ojo a Momo de rodillas y cabizbaja, Unas voces femeninas de cuyo nombre, ahora mismo, no deseo acordarme; se dirigían a toda velocidad hacía mi habitación. Sabía que en pocos segundos, Nana, iba a montar la "tercera guerra mundial" por mal interpretar la situación. La puerta fue casi desencajada de una patada de las suyas y exclamó:

–¡Rito! ¡¿No le estarás haciendo nada raro a mi hermana, verdad? –Se quedó muda unos segundos al ver a Momo abatida y de rodillas en el suelo. –¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? –Decía crujiéndose los nudillos.

–No es lo que piensas... ¡Para! ¡Ay! –Estaba recibiendo cachetadas y capones por todos los rincones de mi cara y cabeza.


	3. Avanzando

N/A: Gracias por los mensajes de apoyo enviados. Iré avanzando poco a poco pero sin pausa. Muchas gracias de nuevo!

* * *

Capítulo 2 "Avanzando"

Un atolladero de ecos persistía en mi cabeza. "Pervertido" y "¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!" fueron las últimas que recuerdo tras la enorme paliza que recibí a manos Nana. La visión me era todavía bastante borrosa y veía cómo las aspas del ventilador de mi cuarto se engrandecían al no poder enfocar bien con mis ojos. Parpadeé unas cinco veces para aclarar la vista y por fin comenzaba a ver algo. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido; me costaba moverlo. Giré la cabeza hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba: Lala estaba abrazada a mí como si fuera un oso de peluche al que estrangular.

–Ay Dios… Salgo de un follón para meterme en otro… ¿Tengo mal de ojo o qué? –Supliqué en voz baja.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar por mi ventana cuidadosamente. No quería despertarla, pero estaba tan agarrado a mí, que el mínimo movimiento que hiciera la molestaría. Así que, por esta vez, haría lo que en otros muchos casos me hubiera costado un infarto de miocardio.

–Lala, eh, despierta; se nos hará tarde. –Puse mi mano sobre su frente para despertarla con delicadeza.

Soltó un bostezo dulce y terciopelado; segundos más tarde, me abrazó con mucho cariño para darme los buenos días.

–¡Rito! Espero que hayas dormido bien con mi compañía je, je, je. –Decía de manera muy feliz.

–Bueno… No tuve pesadillas como cuando se cuela tu hermana, Momo, aquí. –Dije algo aliviado.

–Menos mal… Anoche cuando llegué a tu habitación, después de recuperarme de lo que me hicieron en la cola, tenías toda la cara llena de moratones e, incluso, una pequeña brecha en la cabeza.

–¿Cómo? ¿Una brecha en la cabeza? –Solté con los ojos como platos.

–Sí, sí, Rito, yo me quedé muy preocupada. Además, le eché la bronca a Nana por hacer tal barbaridad. Las saqué de tu cuarto y te recuperé con uno de mis artefactos.

Cuando escuché la palabra "Artefacto", sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar de aquí en adelante. Todo aparato que inventaba y se cruzaba en mi camino, me provocaba daños colaterales y palizas imperiales por malos entendidos. No obstante, estaba feliz de que gracias a ella siguiera vivo.

Me levanté de la cama y, Lala, me agarró de la camiseta. Un silencio sepulcral nos invadió a los dos de repente. No sabía el motivo por el cual no decía nada al instante. Ella era así de viva; en el momento que me captaba con su mirada, no hacía más que "Rito, mira esto", "Rito, tengo lo otro" etc. Y ahora, parece que piensa las cosas antes de decirlas. Tal vez, ella seguía igual y era mi imaginación la que hacía conclusiones equivocadas de los que yacía a mi alrededor.

–Rito, ¿Todavía sigues preocupado por lo que te pasó con Haruna? –Dijo con la voz muy floja.

–Um… Pues, sí; en parte. No se me va de la cabeza. Fue tan… Tan… Fortuito; que por más que quiera hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada… No puedo. –Afirmé.

Me sentía mal seguir avanzado en esta conversación con ella. No quería hacerle daño, ya que siempre había sido tan buena conmigo desde que nos conocimos. Decidí cortar la conversación a mi manera:

–Lala, debo ir al baño. Dejemos esta conversación. –Decía mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

–¡Espera! No tienes razón para poner esa cara de tristeza que llevas ahora mismo. Yo… Sé cómo se siente ella después del BESO que tuvisteis. –Exclamó poniendo cara de felicidad.

El corazón me comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. No me lo estaba creyendo… Verla a ella diciendo que sabe lo que me pasó con Sairenji… Hacía que me sintiera feliz y al mismo tiempo perdido. Presentía que aunque ella aceptara mi amor por mi compañera de clase, en su corazón había un pequeña grieta. Lo notaba.

–¿Dices que sabes cómo se siente ella tras nuestro beso? Entonces seguro que me odia… –Agaché mi cabeza por el miedo sentido.

–¡No, no! Para nada. Todo lo contrario; se le ve feliz. –Sonreía.

Levanté progresivamente mi cabeza y comencé a girarla en dirección a Lala. Mis pupilas se dilataron enormemente y una sonrisa, para nada forzada, emanó de mis labios para darle una respuesta positiva de cómo me había sentado la noticia a ella. Quería saber más datos de lo que sabía Lala de Sairenji, pero si me ponía a preguntar ahora mismo, llegaríamos tarde a clase.

Salimos de mi cuarto con paso ligero y me dirigí al aseo. Le pedí amablemente a mi hermana si mientras me vestía y lavaba la cara me hacía el favor de prepararme el desayuno. Sin embargo, estaba preparada para salir y me respondió que no. Entonces no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo todo a gran velocidad y rezar para que nos dejaran asistir a la primera hora. Al salir del baño, me crucé con Momo. Cuando me acerqué a ella parecía distraída. ¿Tanto le afectó aquella noticia? No sabía que hacer o qué pensar, así que, intenté seguirla con la mirada para ver que le pasaba; no obstante, al percatarse de que la estaba mirando, desvío su mirada y dijo en voz baja pero secamente:

–Estúpido, déjame en paz.

Me quedé en blanco por unos segundos tras haber asimilado ese insulto gratuito. Pensé seguidamente:

–Debo hablar con ella cuando vuelva. No puede cambiar de actitud una persona de la noche a la mañana.

Tengo que averiguar que es lo que le pasa.

Escuché que me llamaban desde la cocina y no tardé en dirigirme hacia allá, pues estaba muerto de hambre. En el transcurso de bajar las escaleras, vi pasar a Nana y la saludé como si no hubiera pasado nada. No era una persona rencorosa y no tenía nada en contra de ella. Me detuvo de golpe y estaba algo contraída:

–Oye, Rito, yo... yo... ¡Siento lo de anoche! –Decía con la cara roja como un tomate.

–Oh... No te preocupes, Nana. No pasa nada; está todo olvidado. –Sonreí.

Seguí descendiendo en mi camino por llegar a la cocina y por fin veía vía libre. Nadie más iba a detenerme en mi trayecto hacía mi comida preciada. Además, tenía que darme prisa, ya que necesitaba alcanzar a Sairenji para hablar con ella. Comenzaba a tener una cosa clara: debía decirle mis sentimientos por muy difícil que me resultara.


End file.
